


1987

by samanthanottfound



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 80s’, Bisexuality, Gay, I hate Luther and Allison together, Lesbian, M/M, Never ending story, Time Travel, happy screams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthanottfound/pseuds/samanthanottfound
Summary: What if instead of time traveling to the apocalypse, this time Five travels to 1987?
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Reader, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy/Will Byers, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

!!SPOILER WARNING FOR THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY AND STRANGER THINGS!!

When Five Hargreeves accidentally time travels to the 80s’ and gets stuck again, he meets a boy named Will Byers.

Five is 16, when he got stuck in the apocalypse he didn’t age. Luther and Allison don’t date because that’s just gross. Sissy and Harlan came back with Vanya so they can be happy bisexuals. They didn’t go to the Sparrow Academy or whatever that is they just went back to 2019 and are now in 2020. Ben is alive because he’s hot. Dave is also alive because Klaus.

Hopper is alive and/or in Hawkins and is married to Joyce. Nothing with the Upside Down had happened since 1985 (and probably won’t but I’m not sure). El has her powers back. The party are all 16.

I don’t think Five is gay but they would be cute so shut up. Also there’s also gonna be Ben x reader so sometimes he’ll just randomly talk to you. Anyways first chapter will be out soon.


	2. The Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m gonna make a book where I rant about how disgusting Allison and Luther are.

“Wake up everyone!” Luther’s loud and energetic voice rang through the mansion.

“We’re awake, we’re awake.” Vanya said, stumbling out of her room.

The date was May 3rd, and all of the Hargreeves siblings were forced to be together in one house because of covid. Nobody was happy about this, except for Luther. Considering he used to live in the moon he was happy being able to annoy people. Of course, he was in the 60s’ for a while, but that wasn’t the same as this.

“Luther, it’s only 6:00 a.m.. Let us sleep.” Allison whined.

“Maybe your just lazy, Allison. I’m already wide awake.” Ben told her.

“So am I.” Y/n said, inserting themself into the conversation.

“Listen, I would love to get out of bed, but it’s way to early.” Klaus shouted from his room. “I’ll just drown in my sorrows.”

“What’s he talking about?” Sissy asked Vanya, her girlfriend.

“Dave.” They all said at the same time.

“Don’t say his name, it makes me cry!” Klaus said, trying to make himself cry.

“What’s going on about Dave?” Five asked, coming out of his room.

“SHUT UP!” Klaus shouted, very annoyed.

“Whatever, where’s Diego?” Luther asked, knocking on his door.

“I’m right here.” Diego said, holding a briefcase.

“Why do you have that? It’s dangerous.” Five said, trying to grab it from him.

“I’m not gonna do anything with it. I’m just confiscating it from Lila.” Diego said, holding it above Five’s head.

“I was just trying to travel to the future, I hate 2020.” Lila said.

“You guys can keep arguing, but I’m gonna go eat.” Y/n told them.

“Me too, you guys are annoying.” Ben said, following them.

Everyone started to argue, so Five decided it was time for him to leave. He went downstairs and went over by his mom, Grace. He was gals she was still alive, even though he doesn’t show it.

“Hello Grace.” Five said, sitting next to her.

“Hello Five. How are you today?” She asked him.

“Could be better. What about you?”

“I feel great, Diego and I took a walk in the park this morning.”

“But it’s awfully early for a walk.”

“The morning is the best time because it’s not as crowded. So, what are you plans for today?”

“Go anywhere but here. It’s so boring.”

“Well nothing’s boring if you use your imagination.”

“I’m going to imagine that I’m going somewhere else. Oh, look! Now I am.” Five said, walking to the kitchen.

“Ben give it to me!” Y/n yelled, trying to grab their plate that Ben was holding up high.

“Idiots.” Five mumbles under his breath.

“If you don’t like it you can leave.” Ben told him smugly.

“Well, nothing’s stopping me.” Five said.

He decided to go back to 2019 with Delores because for some strange reason he is in love with a mannequin.

“Bye Fi-“ Y/n started to say before he disappeared into the blue.

Five appeared by a destroyed fort. The name read ‘Castle Byers’. There were ripped off pictures inside of it, so Five decided to take a look. There were four boys: one with black hair and a bandanna, one with curly hair who was growling, another one with black hair and was telling the curly haired boy to stop, and a brown haired boy who was the shortest out of all of them. 

There was also a poster of that same shirt boy. It was a missing poster. All of the sudden, he remembered. Five’s dad made him and his siblings study cases and Five chose the one about a boy named Will Byers. He was missing for a week in 1983 and then found in an alternate dimension calked the Upside Down. There wasn’t too much information about his case, but if Five can find this boy, he can find out everything he didn’t know before.

Reginald was never really interested in Will himself, more one of his friends. Her name was Eleven. He always said she was ‘like us’. Five didn’t care for her. She barley had any significance, at least from what he had read. He was more interested on the experiences from the Upside Down.

Five decided to go look for Will, considering he was the only person he knew about in this timeline. Lucky for him, Will and his friends came to Castle Byers. 

He noticed Five and was pretty scared. While Will was wearing a light blue t-shirt with baggy white pants, Five was wearing black pants and sweatshirt with a collar under it. Five decided to start the because he was sure Will wouldn’t.

“Hi, I’m Five. You probably don’t know me since I just got here, but I know that you’re Will Byers and you got stuck in an alternate dimension that you spent a week in in 1983.”

“Who the hell are you?” Max asked him.

“I just said, I’m Five.”

“No, I mean your name. I don’t care how old you are. Although you do look pretty old for a five-year-old.”

“My name is Five! Besides, I’m sixteen years old. Kind of.”

“Who names their kid Five?” Mike snickered.

“Reginald Hargreeves. That’s who.”

“Reginald Hargreeves? Isn’t that one of the guys who was part of JFK’s death?” Dustin asked.

“Yes, that’s him. Anyways, I was hoping to ask Will some questions.”

“Hold on hold on, where are you even from?” Max asked.

“2020. It was a terrible year and I tried to go back to 2019 but ended up here. I won’t complain though.”

“Glad to know were your second option.” Dustin said.

“Why do you want to ask Will questions?” El asked.

“You’re Eleven, aren’t you?”

“Yes, what about it?”

“You know I thought you were gonna end up with Mike, but instead you ended up with Max. I don’t mind though. I have gay siblings. Sure I don’t like them, but I support them.”

“What?”

“Never mind. Will, can I ask you some questions now?”

“No, I don’t know you.” Will said.

“I’ve told you everything you need to know. What else do you want to know?”

“I’m not gonna answer any questions you have, no matter who you are.”

“What if I gave you something in return?”

“No.”

“Okay, your being a bitch. I’m leaving this year, it’s stupid anyways.”

Five tried to use his powers, but he couldn’t. They weren’t working, just like in the apocalypse.

“Well, shit. Guess I’m staying here.” Five said, sitting on the ground and sighing.

“Let’s go guys.” Mike said, turning around.

The party all followed him except for Will. He felt bad for Five, even though he had no idea who he was.

“Why are you still here?” Five asked.

“Do you have anywhere to go?” Will asked him.

“What does it matter to you?”

“You can stay with me.” Will held his hand out to help Five up.

“I would say no, but I suppose I need to stay somewhere. Sure, I’ll come with you.”

Five took Will’s hand but instead of letting help him up, he pulled Will down and stood upon his own.

“That’s what you get for being nice.” Five laughed while Will just sighed.


	3. Getting To Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all need to watch Spookley the Square Pumpkin Christmas Edition.

“Geez, your house is small.” Five said.

“Complain much?” Will asked, sitting on his bed.

“What do you mean?”

“Since about 5 minutes ago when I meet you you have complained about 2020, your family, my friends and I, the clothes we are wearing, the drawings I’ve drawn, and my house.”

“Well, let’s face it, 2020 sucks, my family is annoying as hell, you guys ask ten million questions, your clothes look like you just jumped through a rainbow, you’re no Da Vinci, and your house is nothing compared to my mansion.”

“You live in a mansion?”

“Never mind. So, what’s your life like?”

“Right now, pretty weird.”

“True.”

“So, why did you come here?”

“I told you, I tried time traveling to 2019 but instead accidentally ended up here.”

“How do you time travel?”

“I just think of where I want to go, I create a portal, go through it and then I’m there.”

“That’s so cool.”

“Yeah, you should see my siblings powers.”

“Who are your siblings?”

“There’s the oldest Luther. He has super strength and is a monkey, kind of. Then there’s Diego. He can throw knives and stuff any way he wants. Next is Allison. She can look someone in the eye and say ‘I heard a rumor’ and make them do whatever she wants. Then there’s Klaus. He can talk to dead people. Then there’s yours truly. I can time travel, obviously. Next we have Ben. He’s dead but he can posses Klaus and he can have tentacles come out of him. Last is Vanya. She has some sort of telekinesis. She’s like super overpowered though.”

“Okay okay, so you have six siblings who also have superpowers?”

“Yeah, we actually used to be superhero’s. Now tell me about your friends.”

“Well, there’s my mom, Joyce, my brother, Johnathan, my friends, Mike, Lucas, Dustin, Max, Steve, Robin, and Eleven, my mom’s boyfriend, Hopper, and my brother’s girlfriend, Nancy.”

“What kind of name is Robin?”

“What kind of name is Five?”

“Touché.”

“Will? Are you talking to someone?” Johnathan knocked on Will’s door.

“Shoot, we need to hide you.” Will whisper-yelled.

“Where?” Five asked.

“Uhm, under my bed.”

Will rushed Five under his bed, though there was not much room. Will covered the space between the bed and the floor with a blanket. He then went to open the door to see his brother both confused and concerned.

“No, nobody else is in here. I was just talking to myself.” Will told him, trying to play cool.

“Are you sure?” Johnathan asked, unconvinced.

“Yeah.”

“Then why were you talking about super-powered numbers?”

“Hello, ever heard of Eleven? I’m busy now, go away.”

“Okay...” Johnathan was about to walk away before Five started to laugh. “What was that?”

“I was laughing.”

“That’s not your laugh. What’s going on, Will?”

“Nothing, I promise. Go hang out with Nancy.”

“Fine, but if something happens tell me.” Johnathan finished and went into his room.

“Jeez you’re loud.”

“Sorry but numbers with superpowers is just silly.” Five snickered.

“I don’t know why you think it’s funny, you’re one of them.”

The phone in Will’s phone rang, so he went to get it.

“Hello?”

“Hey Will, are you still with that guy?” Max’s voice came through the phone.

“Yeah, why?”

“You don’t know him. Anyways, wanna come over to my house? El is here, too.”

“Can Five come?”

“Who’s Five?”

“The guy we just meet like ten minutes ago.”

“Oh him? No.”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s a guy.”

“So am I.”

“Yeah but you’re gay so it’s fine.”

“Please Max? He’s not that bad.”

Max paused and sighed.

“Okay, fine. Just hurry up.”

“Thanks, we’ll be there soon.” Will said as he hung up the phone.

“Who was that?” Five asked.

“That was Max. She invited us over.”

“Do we have to go? I mean, she’s kind of annoying.”

“You’ve talked to her for like 30 seconds.”

“Does it really matter?”

“Let’s just go.”

“Okay, fine.”

Will and Five walked out of his room and then outside. Will assumed they were walking, considering Five didn’t have a bike, but instead Five got into Johnathan’s car.

“What are you doing?” Will asked Five, squinting to try and avoid the bright sun.

“I’m driving the car, dumbass. Get in.”

“You can’t drive.”

“Yeah I can. I mean I’ve never officially gotten my license but that’s not the point. I’ve done it before I can do it again.”

“I don’t trust you. Not only did you just admit that you are not a licensed driver but you also are very rude.”

“Do you want to get there or not?”

“I’m coming I’m coming.”

“Good.”

Will got into the car and was having conflicted feelings. On one hand, Five was everything Will wasn’t. He had lots of confidence, a bit too much of you ask me, he complained about everything, and he didn’t really care about anything at the same time. The radio turned on when the car started and Five immediately criticized the song.

“What is this garbage?”

“It’s called ‘Every Breath’ by Police. My friends El and Mike love it. I like it too, but-“

“I hate it. We need some better music.”

“Well how are you gonna get that?”

“I have a CD, duh.”

“Where did you get that from?” 

“Not important.”

Five put the CD into the player. The song ‘You Are Loved’ by Josh Groban began to play.

“What’s this song?” Will asked.

“Only one of the best songs ever.”

“What’s it called?”

“You Are Loved. It’s by Josh Groban.”

“I kinda like it.”

Will started swaying to the music and tried to sing along to the lyrics but didn’t do so well.

“So, who is Josh Groban?”

“‘Who is Josh Groban?’ Kill yourself!”

“I-I was just wondering...”

“It’s a joke, future thing.”

“Oh, right. So why did you want to leave the future in the first place?”

“There were a lot of reasons, but the main one was that it was so boring. Also, I was missing Delores.”

“Delores? Is she a future singer?”

“No, she was kind of my girlfriend.”

“Oh, what happened? Did you two break up?”

“We were never together. She’s the top half of a mannequin.”

“Oh, uhm, that’s interesting.”

“I was going insane, okay? Stuck without humanity for a while. You can relate, correct?”

“Yeah, but I don’t really like to talk about that. It brings back unwanted memories.”

“I have a lot of shitty memories, too. But I do have some good ones.”

“Like what?”

“Well, I met these two people. Agnes and Hazel. Nicest humans ever. They started dating. Unfortunately, they both died. But they were just so cute together. What about you. Do you have any good memories?”

“No, not really.”

“Come on, there has to be at least one.”

“Nope.”

“Maybe one with a fun game or a little cat?”

“Well there was this one time I wanted to play Dungeons and Dragons and then my friends didn’t want to so I decided to leave only for my friend to yell at me.”

“What about the little cat maybe?”

“A demadog ate my friends cat.”

“Is the cat okay?”

“No, it died. His mom still this it’s lost in the woods.”

“Oh, I love that song.”

“What song?”

“‘Lost in the Woods’ from Frozen.”

“I’ve never heard it.”

“Obviously. Anyways, I probably should’ve asked you how to get to Max’s house because I’m lost.”

“Where the hell did you drive us?”

“I’m not sure, I’ve never been here before!”

“Just keep you’re eyes on the road and don’t cra-“


	4. Glee Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: HOMOPHOBIC SLUR
> 
> Hey guys, just so you know, I’m not going to add Glee as a wain plot point, it’s just for a bit of drama. This is still just a Stranger Things/Umbrella Academy crossover.

“-sh.”

“Relax, I’m a grade A driver.”

“Well I don’t trust you very much.”

“Why not?”

“Well we just met a few minutes ago and I barley know you.”

“But I know all about you.”

“That’s creepy.”

“It’s not creepy it just time travel.”

“It’s freaky.”

“It’s strange. Besides, you’ve seen stranger things, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just park right in front of this house.”

“Woah, who’s the hot lady walking out of the house?”

“Probably one of Billy’s old girlfriends.”

“I forget, who’s Billy?”

“Max’s older brother. He died saving Eleven.”

“Okay, and why is that lady here?”

“Probably getting a condom she left at their house.”

“Right.” Five finished the conversation. The two got out of the car and went up to Max’s door. They knocked waiting for her answer. She opened and smiled when she saw Will but frowned when she saw Five.

“Hey Max,” Will said as Five waved.

“Seriously?” She asked.

“You said I could bring him.”

“I didn’t think you were actually gonna do it.”

“Well, I’m here now. So let us in.” Five told her.

“Fine,” she opened the door while giving Five a dirty look.

“Hey Will, hey Five.” El waved to them as they walked in. Will say down next to El, Five sat down next to Will, and Max sat on the opposite side of El. “So is this your new boyfriend?”

“No, I don’t have a boyfriend!” Will exclaimed. However, he did blush.

“Ooo, looks like Willy has a crush.” Max teased.

“Who is it?” El asked.

“Nobody.” Will assured them.

“Come on, we won’t tell anyone.” Max told him.

“Fine, I’ll tell you. But you need to promise to keep it a secret, okay?”

“Of course, now who is it?”

“His name is Finn-“

“Finn? Are you kidding me?” El practically yelled.

“El, be quiet!”

“He totally has a thing for Quinn.” Max chimed in.

“No, he likes Rachel.”

“That’s not possible, nobody likes Rachel.”

“The only person who doesn’t like Rachel is Sue, and she hates everybody.”

“Guys! It doesn’t matter, he doesn’t like me anyways.” Will said.

“How do you know?” Five asked.

“He never acknowledges me-“

“That’s because he’s in the Glee club and on the football team. He doesn’t talk to anybody outside of it.” Max said.

“You know what, I’m gonna figure out if he likes you or not.” Five said.

“No, Five!” Will tried grabbing his hand to hold him back, but instead he just took him with him while teleporting to Finn.

—Meanwhile, at the Umbrella Academy—

“That is so unfair!” Klaus complained.

“Five isn’t a very fair person.” Allison told him.

“Where’d he even go?” Vanya asked.

“2019, I think.” Y/n said.

“I wish I could’ve gone with him.” Klaus whined.

“Could’ve, should’ve, would’ve. Now, we need to get him back.” Diego said.

“Why and how?” Lila asked.

“He’s going mess up the timeline and I’m sure Reginald has some time travel shit somewhere in this house.”

“Where do you think it could be?”

—Back with Eleven and Max—

“Where’d they go?” El asked.

“I don’t know, you’re the one with powers.”

“Just because I have powers doesn’t mean I know where various people are at the same time, dummy.”

“Don’t call me a dummy, you’re a dummy!”

“Whatever, dummy.”

—With Five and Will—

“Five, what the heck are you doing?” Will asked him. They were now just outside the choir room at Will’s school.

“Shh, you’re gonna get us caught.” Five shushed him. He peered into the room to see everyone dancing. “Which ones Finn?”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Is it the one with a big mouth?”

“No, that’s Sam.”

“Is it the one dancing?”

“No, that’s Mike.”

“Is it the-“

“Are you going to go through every one of them?”

“Unless you tell me who it is.”

“No thanks, I’m just gonna leave.”

“Fine then.” Five said. Will started to walk away before he heard the door click open. He turned to see Five going inside.

“Who’s Finn?” Five asked the group.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Mr. Shue asked.

“Are you Finn? Because that would be illegal.”

“What?”

“I’m Finn the douche, what’s up.” Puck stood up.

“As if, you’re not nearly as hot.” Rachel told him.

“Well last time I checked, you cheated on him with me.”

“Everyone did, you’re not special” Quinn said.

“Who the hell is Finn?” Five asked loudly.

“Five, Five, stop.” Will ran up to him.

“Will, who is this?” Mr. Shue asked.

“Uhm, a crazy homeless man.”

“I live in your bedroom-“

“See, he’s crazy.”

“Why were you calling him Five before?” Sam asked.

“He looks like a five year old, that’s why.” Will said, followed by awkward silence.

“Uhm, I’m Finn.” Finn said, raising his hand. Five snickered.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You like him?” Five said, turning to Will.

“Wait, like him? As in a crush?” Tina asked.

“What else would I mean?”

“Will, are you gay?” Rachel asked, now standing up. He stayed silent.

“Oh my gosh. Will’s a fucking fag!” Puck laughed in disbelief.

It was as this moment Five realized Will wasn’t out yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to message about the story or anything like that, you can dm me on Instagram @samanthanottfound


End file.
